


【星昴】破晓-番外

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】破晓 [2]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】破晓 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. 甜点之后记得刷牙

直到这个时候，男人才感受到一丝隐约的压迫。

  
虽然理智告诉他无论魔力还是武力，这个孩子都不见得是自己的对手，但是本能通常是超越理智之上的。那是来源于作为人类这个物种，最本源的认知，被作为食物时候的感受。

他少年的恋人，正跪坐在他身上。

有月光穿透半掩的窗帘洒在未着寸缕的小吸血鬼身上，衬得那具躯体微微发起光来。不得不让人惊叹吸血鬼的构造，明明已经存活过千年的肉体，却还是如同少年般饱满。

男人发出一阵愉悦的低笑，为眼前的美景也为即将发生的事。

最开始遇见这个孩子也只是偶然，至于接下来的游戏，不过是兴趣使然罢了。作为一个职业猎人，被宝物吸引是天性使然，财宝也好、美玉也罢，都不见得比吸血鬼这样存在于传说里的以血为生的夜之子民更让人沉醉。

他一向喜欢这样的游戏，这是他为数不多的乐趣之一。

即使如此，他也不认为把自己的血给予吸血鬼是一件理智的事，他从未想过要变成另一个物种的食物。

但是，看到他的吸血鬼恋人，因为纯血的力量而保持着少年的容貌，总是露出那样的表情，总是无时无刻不压抑着吸血的冲动，反而让他有种玩心大起的冲动。

想看到这个孩子为自己破例，这样的事，总是非常能挑起他的兴致。

就算要献上自己的血，为了如此不可多得的乐趣，想来也不算一件坏事。

毕竟，看到喜欢的人为难的表情，实在是……非常地让人欲罢不能啊！

血液与魔力相连。

猎人卸下环在周身的魔法防御，血族的魔法张力瞬间充满整个空间。

小吸血鬼的眼睛呈现出一种近乎透明的金橙色，他偏着头，柔软的毛发在魔法的流动下微微漂浮，他如同失焦一般的猫瞳在男人身上打着转。

男人的皮下组织清晰可见，血管在皮肤上显露出痕迹，他伸出舌尖舔了舔，然后做了个吞咽的动作。尖锐的牙齿擦着对方的皮肤，引起对方一阵颤动，犬齿撕开人类的皮肤，血管化作吸管，恋人香甜的血液擦过舌尖的味蕾，再顺着喉咙滑入腹中。

有血顺着嘴角溢出，滴在男人的小腹上，吸血鬼伸出白皙的手指，在那片血液上沾了一下，然后伸进嘴里，猫瞳在眼眶里转了转，然后整个人伏低下来，伸出舌头，把那处红色悉数舔进嘴里。

最醇厚的美酒都没有这样的味道。

是星史郎先生的血。

我最亲爱的恋人啊——

小吸血鬼不是没有吸食过人类的血，但是像这样醉酒般的感觉还是第一次。他几乎要迷醉在这样的快感里，恋人血液带来的漂浮感完全不亚于性爱的高潮。他像个食髓知味的孩童，完全无法停下来，无意识地想要索取更多。

男人缓缓吐出一口气，失血带来的乏力让他一时难以聚集起魔力。他只能一下一下抚摸着吸血鬼的后背，安抚着陷入无意识虚空的恋人。

小吸血鬼的眼睛里的金色慢慢散去，与此同时，猎人的魔力在空间里缓缓流淌开来。

“悠着点啊……”男人捏着小吸血鬼的后颈把人拉开，“你是打算吸干我吗？”虽然恢复了力气，但是暂时失血还是让男人看起来有种透明的错觉，皮肤显出一种异常的白，几乎比旁边的墙皮还要白。

温暖的魔力源泉包裹住两人，那股熟悉又安心的触感安抚了小吸血鬼，他的眼睛终于恢复了如他平时一般的祖母绿，只是由于刚吸完血的关系，那汪绿色要比平时看起来更加纯粹。快感散去便是一阵虚浮，吸血鬼在男人身边躺下来，一脸餍足。

“我的血，还满意吗？”

刚吸完血的吸血鬼看起来异常乖巧，像吃饱喝足的猫儿一般，除了还在打颤的睫毛几乎一动不动。

“血的味道……有那么好吗？”

男人把吸血鬼从床上捞起来，后者顺势在他怀里蹭了蹭，颇有些撒娇的意味。

“有点想尝尝呢，昴流君的血。”

男人一边随意地说着，一边拍打着小吸血鬼的屁股，那两瓣小丘，软软的，随着男人的动作一颤一颤的，很快便染上一层红色。

  


请不要——

一直这么温柔。

小吸血鬼别过头，下巴抵在男人肩膀上，发出一阵低喃的叹息。他的眼眶溢满液体，不知是因为来自于恋人拍打的痛感还是别的什么。

一直这么温柔的话，我会变得更加贪得无厌。

我会想要——

想把星史郎先生也变成吸血鬼。

——

“所以，昴流君还没有回答哦？”

“诶，是什么呢？”

“味道啊，我的血是什么味道的，别看我这样，其实我还蛮在意的哦！”“唔……”吸血鬼露出一个颇有些为难的表情——当然我们已经知道这很大程度上会娱乐到我们亲爱的猎人先生——似乎是很认真地思考了之后，开口道，“像是流心蛋筒冰淇淋，咬开酥脆的表皮之后才是……”

后来，陷入脱力状态的小吸血鬼就被无情地拎起来扔进了浴室。在背后关上的门外传来留心蛋筒冰淇淋的声音——“甜点之后记得刷牙啊昴流君。”

fin.

对昴流来说，吸星史郎先生的血大概像嗑药吧（。

But星史郎先生尝起来是甜的——（超大声


	2. 猎人的选择

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *发生在正篇完结之后的故事。

压在胸口的巨石被挪走，心脏还在跳动，被损坏的魔力核心已经复原，温暖的力量源泉正缓缓流淌到四肢百骸，流失的体温也慢慢恢复，猎人的意识渐渐从深海中浮出来。

他睁开眼。

厚重的窗帘被严丝合缝地拉上，屋子里一片昏暗。但他却能清晰地看清四周，是一间装修还算不错的卧室，竟然不是医院之类的地方。

他隐约感觉到自己有什么地方不一样了。

“你醒了？”黑暗中传来一声人声。

猎人顺着声音转过头，看清了那个人影，如他一贯的那样，笑道，“是封真啊，我还以为你已经死在不知道什么地方了呢。”

“麻烦你搞清楚，”封真很生气，心说干脆把这个人自己扔在这里算了，说起话来也是嘴下不留情，“是你，你差点就死了！”

“但是，你也看到了，我还活蹦乱跳呢，”星史郎无意与多年未见的弟弟吵架，一种奇妙的口渴感灼烧着他，他敏锐地开口，“封真，你为什么会回来？”他们虽说是兄弟，但已经有非常长一段时间未曾见面了，封真成年之后就一个人出门远行，他不是那种会为了什么而停留的人，他是属于远方的。

“有人告诉我你快死了，我只好赶回来给你收尸啊！”封真没好气地开口。他家大哥的能力他是知道的，无论魔力还是武力都堪称极致，真的很难讲有人能伤害到这个人，更别说是差点死掉这样的情况，想来想去，他觉得多半是这人自己的问题。

星史郎难得忍受了弟弟的毒舌，他眉间的褶皱不经意加深，从苏醒过来就萦绕着的那种若隐若现的口渴感越来越强，他只好拿起旁边的水杯喝了一口。

但是不行，完全不解渴。

封真看着他的动作，表情有些凝重，半晌，才把一直拿在手上的一瓶罐装饮品递了过去。

星史郎拧开盖子，血腥味扑鼻而来。他见过这种东西，昴流经常随身带着它，也算是吸血鬼界的网红产品了，用来补充吸血鬼必要的血液成分以及压制各种突发情况导致的渴血症。

看来，是他的昴流君做了选择呢。

新生的吸血鬼把那罐鲜红的液体一饮而下，口渴的症状随着血液进入身体而渐渐消散，男人闭上眼，感受着作为吸血鬼的身体变化。因为本身魔力强大的关系，肌体重新架构带来的负面影响并不是很大，反而因为吸血鬼更高活性的组织让魔力的流动变得越发顺畅。

封真感受到四周的气流变化，吸血鬼猎人的魔法融合了吸血鬼的气息之后变得更加具有侵略性，如掠食者一般，充斥在整个空间里。一时间，封真不得不张开魔法防御，来抵抗这种越来越强的精神压迫。

“是那位异次元的魔女小姐吗？封真。”终于，男人再次睁开眼，他似乎已经完全从那场灾难中恢复过来了，他的视线重新恢复了清明和锐利，“你现在的雇主。”

感受到四周的压力散去，封真收起防御，耸了耸肩，“什么都瞒不了你啊……”也是，他的这位兄长什么不知道呢，但有时候，看得太清，也不见得是件好事。“我在寻找宝物，同时也在帮魔女小姐打工啊，是她告诉我你这边的情况的。”到底怎样才能把自己搞到差点死掉啊，一说这个封真还是气，他家兄长真的很难讲是不是有哪里不太正常。

“封真一直没有变呢，”星史郎笑道，“我以前就跟你说过吧，猎人会被猎物吸引是天性。”

“封真，我已经找到了最美妙的宝物。”

男人的眼里闪动着明亮的色彩，那是属于猎食者的光。

“是一对吸血鬼双生子，美丽又强大，我曾见过西南异域最珍奇的奇兽、也见过极北之地最明亮的瑰宝，但它们与那个孩子相比都要显得黯然失色，那个叫做昴流的孩子……”猎人再次笑了起来，“他是我一个人的猎物。”

“是叫做昴流吗？有点想见见他呢！”封真若有所思的点点头，那就怪不得了，原来是栽在感情问题上。人说一谈恋爱智商减半，这话当真不假，封真在心里把兄长从头到脚鄙夷了一番。但是话又说回来，能让这位一贯随性又心冷的人认真起来，封真也很难不对那个素未谋面的孩子产生兴趣。

似乎是知道自家弟弟在想什么，作为兄长，星史郎好心告诫道：“昴流是双子的兄长，形影不离的弟弟叫做神威。你要小心，神威很强，至于昴流，”男人说到这里的时候停顿了一下，似乎是回忆起了一些有趣的事，但他说出来的话就没有那么有趣了，“昴流被惹火的话……也会非常危险。”

话说到这份上，封真也不想再拐弯抹角了，从魔女小姐那里得知的消息还有另一个，“星史郎兄长，那对吸血鬼双子，他们已经……”

“已经不在这个世界里了，”星史郎接过他的话，声音没有预想中的波澜，是他一贯的平静，“不是出国去其他国家这么简单，他们是不存在于这个次元了。”

“你从以前就知道吗？世界不只有一个。”就算是对这人多有了解，封真也不免有些惊讶，他自己还是从魔女小姐那里知道的呢！

星史郎没有正面回答，他推开窗，风吹动起他的短发，琥珀色里波澜涌动，“封真，你相信偶然吗？”

“我是一定会再见到那对吸血鬼双生子的。”

——

这个世界是没有偶然的，一切都是必然。

一个希望再见，一个被迫逃离。

是相爱者的宿命。

“需要代价哦。”魔女小姐倒掉烟杆里的烟灰，从玄关上站起来，“我给予你穿越次元的方法，你用与之等价的东西来交换。”

“听起来是很公平的交易，”猎人站在离那个女人几米开外的地方，有旋风从他们中间滚过，带起几片枯叶，“那么，代价是什么呢，异次元的魔女？”

“所谓代价，是世界的规则，少了不行，多了亦不可，”魔女黑色的式服衬得她整个人高挑又严肃，“无限次的穿越机会，需要你最重要的东西来作为交换——”

“最重要的东西……”

“你与那个孩子的关系性。”

“那可不行呢，”猎人还是那个表情，微笑着，仿佛这并不是一件令人头疼的事，也不需要多做纠结，“跟昴流君的关系性的话，是不行的。”

“真是令人头疼啊，星史郎你……哪个世界的都一样。”

“哦？我以为我与魔女小姐是第一次见。”

“是也不是，不过都是必然罢了。”魔女露出一个莫测的表情，随后说道，“那么用你的眼睛吧，用它来支付代价，但是相应的，次元移动的次数会从无限变成有限，如果在那之前没有实现你的愿望……如果因此而犹豫的话……”

“那么魔女小姐，”猎人的唇角弯起弧度，他笑起来的时候连风都变得和缓下来，“你曾犹豫过吗？”

一切都是必然。

那些在黑暗中窥探命运之人，也早已置身命运之中。

他是如此，而她亦如此。

两个人没有回答也没有再说话，风吹动起魔女的法袍和猎人的衣摆。

倘若宿命如此，拥抱它也并非一件坏事。

在那之前，只需要不断前进就可以了。

猎人交付出他的右眼作为代价，一如魔女小姐所认识的另一个人，在遇到危险的时候毫不犹豫地选择护在了那个孩子身前。

相同灵魂的不同个体，他们做出了同样的选择。

但又有些不同，比起在宿命中随遇而安的樱冢护，猎人显然要更执着一些。

既然不再犹豫，那么——

魔女小姐抬起手，异次元的魔法阵同时出现猎人的脚下和已经缺失了眼球的右眼中，白色混合紫色的魔法之风滚动而起，渐渐包裹住他的身体。

旅途开始了。

fin.

忽然想到一句话，“偶开天眼觊红尘，可怜身是眼中人。”(._.)

**Author's Note:**

> 唔，最近AO3被wall，登陆这边有点麻烦……在AO3看文的姑娘可以走lofter，ID是鸦羽，或者搜索我发文的独立tag“樱冢护和他的小男友”～


End file.
